At the fastening portions, the beam cannot give way elastically in the same way as it can between the fastening portions. In collisions, and particularly in offset collisions, where the collision load impinges on a fastening portion, the result may be poor energy absorption, since the fastening portion often deforms in a disadvantageous manner.